


the wind that shakes the mountain [Podfic]

by platinum_firebird



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Drabble Sequence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird
Summary: The tale of Mazlav, daughter of Temolv, chieftain of the Uzba clan; and of how she met her lover and companion-in-arms, Aalta of Ishahú.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	the wind that shakes the mountain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the wind that shakes the mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238452) by [platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird). 



> Created for Voiceteam 2020, for the ANTHOLOGY challenge! This is part of the Non-Human POV anthology. 
> 
> As I said on the original fic, for the place names and geography of Eastern Middle-earth I used this map: https://i.imgur.com/tbSczMo.jpg but used my own worldbuilding and populations.

**Coverart:** platinum_firebird (maybe one day I will change the cover to my new username, lol)

 **Length:** 00:12:34

**Download/Stream:** [Here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d5nxB9ue5nrnb-UKXFDF6W9JynemOYZ4/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
